The Demon Realm.
Welcome to the Demon Realm page. __TOC__ History of the Demon Realm The Demon Realm is a only one of a handful of sub-dimensions within the universe. Others, such as the Room of Spirit and Time or the pocket dwelling within the Pendulum Room. They each were created for a unique purpose, and generally by a higher power than that of mortals. In this case, the Demon Realm was originally devised as a prison to hold the first of the Kaioshin to become disillusioned with his goals and fall into the temptation of abusing his power for personal gain. The others could not allow him to simply wander the known, young cosmos and create untold damage, and as such banded together with the first Kaio under the command of the Dai Kaio to not only create a dimension to hold a being of Supreme Kai strength, but to prevent any future Kaioshin from trying to free him. The result was a unique key of energy required to weaken the barrier set up to contain the prisoner and another Kaioshins presence at the weakened barrier to bring it down entirely, in that order. Done any other way, or without the co-operation of all five Kaio, it would be impossible to open up the barrier over the gateway into the dimension crafted. Weakened but not exhausted, the remaining four Kaioshin tracked down their fallen member and promptly engaged him in combat long enough to banish him through the gate way and thereafter seal it before he could recover. Despite the bleak and harsh surroundings, the black magic attacking his ki(chi), and the thin oxygen, the fallen Kaioshin was able to recover enough to endure and begin making a living in his prison, though not without much loathing. Over the millennium, his emotions and the magic of the prison warped his physical body from the graceful form of a Kaioshin into the brutal and vicious form of a demonic creature. Thus, when this was discovered some generations later, the title of "Fallen Prison" slowly changed to be "Demons Housing" and eventually from that into "Demon Realm" as the number of Kaioshin who would fall to temptation and be exiled there increased and likewise warped them. Some several hundred million years later, yet a few million years prior to Majin Buus attack on Other World, the then- South Kaioshin Dabura fell from grace like the dozens of others before him and was likewise sealed away in the Demon Realm. Unlike the others before him, he had actually given this much thought and study before making his rebellion known. His exile was one of the most devastating to the Dai Kaioshin, however, who had much faith in the former South Kaioshin and had shared many pieces of knowledge with him. Around that point in time, one of the last things Dabura was able to accomplish prior to exile would be to see that new, non-Kaioshinic beings be sent to the Demon Realm as greater punishment. Far later on Son Gohan descended into it with the super namek Lord Slug and at some point Piccolo. Gohan became warped by the place and ultimately became the apprentice to Janemba, inheriting his spirit and malice once the demons physical body expired. Lord Slug awoke the statue mold housing OED and wished with it at the behest of Dabra, destroying Cell's namekian DNA and thereby removing his regeneration. Several years later and the corruptive saiyan side fully manifested within Gohan as traits of Janemba fully took ahold, and along the way Gohan entered into a contract for rulership over the realm with Dabra. Piccolo grew to work with Dabra to try and do something about the terrible changes in the demi-saiyan to no avail, and eventually Kaioshin's tortured soul was freed following one last terminal assault on Dabra. Twisted by ten years of agony and breaking pain, Kaioshin was restored to a body following the left-overs of Janemba's form and evil wrapping about his soul like a shell. He was able to heal over the major corruption and eradicate what was left of the original form of Janemba, but the demons will continued to thrive strongly within Gohan. After forcing the dying Dabra to declare Gohan his heir as ruler due to the demonic changes and blood now flowing in him, dark Kaioshin forced the demi-saiyan to give it in turn to Piccolo. For the most part the Demon Realm faded from use until being used as a prison again to hold the nearly-transforming, berserk adult Trunks following his fathers death in the FA Timeline(#3), where his multi-billion power level rocked the walls of reality and slowly started the destruction of the realm. Dai Kaio, Frieza, and Piccolo were able to subdue him with series of katchin walls and chains until he beat himself into a state of exhaustion, but the damage was done and irreversable. Later Piccolo planted special soil and senzu beans within the realm to try and heal the Z-Fighters in the aftermath of the Tenbatsu Tournament, though the time dilation was crumbling at a quicker and quicker pace and starting to sync up with reality outside. Eventually it was consumed from the inside out and left a gap in the universal sphere at the lowest depth, waiting to be filled in. In Timelines 1 and 2 it remains unaffected. List of Rulers The Fallen Kaioshin was the first to gain dominance over the Demon Realm many hundreds of millions of years ago. He was eventually killed and his throne usurped by the next of his former kin and descendants to become exiled. Dabra, the former South Kaioshin in the previous generation. Son Gohan/Piccolo, the former only holding the title for a few minutes before passing it onward to the namekian, who currently retains the title and power.